O Girassol
by Syd Oosaki
Summary: Os sentimentos de Neji estão cada vez mais intensos por Hinata, e não há como voltar atrás. Mas será mesmo que é confiável um amor onde ele tem certeza que nunca será correspondido? Contém spoilers.


**Hey, minna**

**Nota:** O Naruto não me pertence e sim ao Kishimoto.

**Sinopse:** Os sentimentos de Neji estão cada vez maiores, e não há como voltar atrás. Mas será mesmo que é confiável um amor onde ele tem certeza que nunca será correspondido? Contém spoilers.

* * *

_Eu tento me erguer  
Às próprias custas  
E caio sempre nos seus braços  
Um pobre diabo é o que sou...  
Um girassol sem sol, um navio sem direção  
Apenas a lembrança  
Do seu sermão (...)_

Ele não sabia como aquilo começara. Mentira, ele sabia muito bem o ponto de partida daquele amor. Um amor que nunca seria correspondido, um amor proibido que ninguém permitiria, muito menos o pai dela.

Talvez, se falasse para ela, quem sabe? Não, era melhor não se iludir. Soube que os sentimentos dela seriam sempre do portador da Kyuubi, isso era um fato. Soube exatamente quando ela se arriscara e tentara lutar contra o Pein. Soube que Hinata daria a vida por Naruto se precisasse. E ele? Quem ele era para ela? O nii-san? Aquilo era doloroso demais. Preferia ter seu corpo perfurado por mil katanas, mas não queria ver sua amada sendo de outro.

Todavia, o que ele poderia fazer? Era isso que pensava. Era sempre essa pergunta que martelava em sua mente. Ele por acaso poderia tomá-la a força em seus braços? Fazer com que aqueles olhos brilhantes e inocentes o olhassem mesmo que ela não quisesse? Poderia ele jogar na cara dela que Naruto amava Sakura e esta amava Sasuke? Não, ele nunca poderia magoar sua Hinata-sama.

Ele a protegeria, mesmo que para isso ele tivesse que dar a sua vida. Mas nunca deixaria que Hinata chorasse. Se ela pedisse para que ele matasse Sakura para que Naruto só olhasse para ela, então ele de bom grado mataria. Ele a amava e esperaria gentilmente que seu amor, algum dia, fosse correspondido. Quando pensava nisso, esboçava um sorriso debochando de si mesmo. Quem é que ele queria enganar? Ele sabia que Hinata nunca olharia o primo. Seus olhos sempre estariam seguindo Naruto e Neji seria o aquele que a guardaria de tudo e todos.

Doía e a dor era insuportável. A tortura mais dolorosa de todas, aquela que nunca cessaria. Sim, porque ele sabia que amaria Hinata até mesmo depois que morresse.

Sabia que olharia por ela, mesmo que ele fosse para o inferno e quem liga? O problema é que ela era um anjo. Que pecado. Um demônio amando a um anjo... Neji sabia que teria suas asas cortadas e nunca voaria até o céu... Nunca poderia voar até onde seu anjo imaculado estava.

Admitia que havia chorado por Hinata. Mesmo que silenciosamente, na calada da noite. Exatamente quando ele sentiu um aperto no peito e a certeza antes ignorada: sua prima nunca seria sua!

Na verdade, quem ele pensava que era? Nem ao menos pertencia a família principal. Ele não possuía nada e nem o mais importante: o amor dela. Porém, preferia ficar ao seu lado daquele jeito do que não ficar ao lado dela em hipótese alguma. Então continuaria assim, amando-a em silêncio. Se ela precisasse dele, então ele viria correndo. Não teria problemas em fazer qualquer coisa por ela.

_Você é meu sol  
Um metro e sessenta e cinco  
De sol  
E quase o ano inteiro  
Os dias foram noites  
Noites para mim (...)_

Hinata nunca pertenceria a ele, e este fato era tão concreto quando um mais um é igual a dois. Mas se algum dia... Se algum dia, mesmo que por um mísero segundo, ela pudesse ser sua, então ele aproveitaria daquele momento e seria o homem mais feliz do mundo. Então ele nunca a soltaria mais, e a levaria a qualquer lugar. Sujeitar-se-ia a qualquer vontade dela, mas nunca a deixaria. Ele a amaria, assim como ela merecia ser amada.

Quem sabe esse dia não chegasse para ele? Quem sabe Hinata algum dia o olhasse? Ele se sentia tão enfeitiçado por ela quanto uma naja se enfeitiça pela flauta.

A amava e queria gritar para todos. E que ninguém, nenhum outro ser ousasse tocar em seu anjo, pois ele mataria. A amava e a palavra amor parecia, às vezes, não expressar totalmente o que ele queria dizer. O sentimento que preenchia seu peito parecia não ter nome. Era tão grande, tão sufocante... Parecia que iria consumi-lo por completo.

Neji precisava dizer a Hinata sobre seus sentimentos. Mas e se depois ela se afastasse? Caso isso acontecesse, então ele morreria. Talvez ele ainda respirasse e talvez seu corpo se movesse, mas com certeza sua alma seria arrebatada de seu corpo e suas asas fossem realmente cortadas.

Sem Hinata as coisas ficariam tão escuras, como se ele fosse um cego. Viver na escuridão pro resto da vida... Não parecia uma boa forma de se viver. Veria então na claridade, mesmo que não pudesse ser tocada. Mesmo que isso o matasse lentamente.

Lembrou-se de quando soube que Pein havia machucado Hinata, claro que soube depois, mas se fosse na hora, iria atrás dele, mesmo que fosse no inferno e o faria pagar. Porém, Naruto havia feito isso. Naruto sempre salvava as outras pessoas, o próprio Neji havia sido salvo por Naruto. E entendia bem o motivo de Hinata o amar. O loiro emanava uma luz que ninguém havia emanado e Neji? Era mais um que também era iluminado por essa luz. Ele não era especial e não era notado por Hinata e não adiantava discutir

De qualquer forma, remexer no amor de Hinata por Naruto era uma coisa que abriria ainda mais a ferida em seu coração. De qualquer forma, as coisas são como tem que ser, ele olharia por Hinata e não a deixaria, era só disso que tinha certeza.

Não sabia do amanhã, mas tinha certeza que a protegeria: sua boneca de porcelana que jamais seria quebrada. E sempre ficaria dentro da caixinha, e para sempre permaneceria lá, para ele. E ninguém nunca a tocaria, seu lindo sol que brilharia para sempre e que ele queria só para ele.

_(...) Meu sorriso se foi  
Minha canção também  
Eu jurei por Deus  
Não morrer por amor  
E continuar a viver..._

**Ira! - O Girassol**

* * *

• _Fic triste demais. Pensei nela quando eu ví uma foto linda do Neji e da Hinata. Se vocês pensarem bem, se seguir a história do anime, esse amor não-correspondido do Neji tem cabimento. De qualquer forma, essa música do Ira da certinho com a fic. No mais, espero que tenham gostado e deixem um **review**._


End file.
